


What Comes After

by Supreme_Thunder



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/pseuds/Supreme_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot to alleviate the pain of whatever the hell happened in ep. 11.<br/>(And still no interaction, they're doing this on purpose, am I right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After

The night is lit up with fireworks, sparkling with all the colors of the rainbow, eclipsing the starry sky. Sousuke Yamazaki slowly ascends the stairs to the torii so he can sit alone for a bit, look at the wide expanse of water gleaming with hundreds of lanterns, and think about what he and Rin have discussed today. Rin is almost set to go to Australia. With Nanse, looks like.

Sousuke sighs. It’s not like he didn’t know how this was going to end. But he couldn’t help hoping. But now he knows that he and Rin cannot be together forever, and he is ready to deal with it the best way he can.

As he approaches the last stair, he can hear the sound of muffled sobbing. The fireworks are so loud, and his own mind so preoccupied that he didn’t register it at all before he was too close to turn back completely unnoticed. A huddled figure is sitting in the corner, his back to beautiful scene behind him, arms wrapped around his knees, head bent down, crying incessantly. A closer look confirms Sousuke’s suspicion. With each sob sending a tremor along the long, arched back, it’s none other than Iwatobi’s captain, Makoto Tachibana.

The best thing to do is turn back quietly, and walk away before Tachibana sees him with those puppy eyes. As he is about to leave, he inadvertently kicks over an empty can and startles Tachibana. Turning around, looking slightly embarrassed, he meets Makoto’s eyes. Green, so very beautifully green, with the fireworks reflected in the tear-filled orbs- as if a hundred tiny constellations are unfolding within them. Sousuke continues to stare, not really aware of his surroundings anymore.

“Yamazaki-kun…”

“Oh, hey, yeah Tachibana, didn’t see you there.”

_Really, Sousuke? Really? Didn’t see you there while ogling you in your moment of private despair? God, I’m such a moron..._

“It’s okay if you want to leave. This must be awkward for you.” Even though Makoto is so visibly upset that he cannot stop crying, he is still thinking of what would make Sousuke comfortable.

Sousuke feels his heart melt. He cannot bring himself to leave Tachibana in this state, so late at night, all by himself in the dark. Something in Makoto’s eyes tells Sousuke not to go, to stay with him and lend him some human warmth.

“No, no. It’s not awkward. After all, I am Rin’s best friend, so tears are pretty standard behavior where I’m concerned.” Sousuke smiles brightly at Makoto, walking towards him. Makoto finds himself smiling  back at the taller boy despite the fact that his heart still feels like it’s been ripped into a million pieces.

Sousuke plops down on the ground next to Makoto, making sure their shoulders are touching lightly. Even though Sousuke’s first instinct is to wrap an arm around Makoto, he knows that would be a bit too forward. He knows a little bit from Rin that Makoto is fairly shy and doesn’t open up easily to those he doesn’t already know. Sitting this close to him, Sousuke finds himself wishing he did know Makoto more- enough to hug him, to wipe away the tears from his flushed, beautiful face, to muss up his already messy hair…

_Snap out of it Yamazaki, you’re going to startle the poor little bunny._

Makoto seems to find it sufficient that another person is sitting next to him. He continues to cry as Sousuke remains by his side, wishing he could do more. But for some reason, neither of them finds the other’s presence uncomfortable. After a while, the fireworks stop, and Sousuke leans his head back against the metal railing. Apparently, Makoto has tired himself out, and cried himself to sleep. His head drops on Sousuke’s shoulder, his breathing lighter, his chest no longer heaving with the tears he cannot hold back.

Smiling lightly, Sousuke leans his head against Makoto’s, and starts dreaming about his future. Even if Rin goes off to Australia with Nanase, it won’t be so bad. Sousuke can make new friends; maybe find someone who’s more than just a friend. The tall, green-eyed boy sleeping next to him like a contented kitten might make an excellent first boyfriend...

_What are you thinking, Yamazaki?_

Sousuke blushes at his own thoughts, but is unable to stop smiling anyway. He knows he should wake Makoto up so they can both head home, but he cannot bring himself to leave just yet. He wants to hold this moment for as long as he can, supporting Makoto’s weight against his good shoulder, feeling useful again, feeling warm inside. But he knows Makoto’s family would be worried.

“Oi, Tachibana. Wake up.” Sousuke turns his head towards the sleeping Makoto and whispers close to his ear, nudging his shoulder to get Makoto off it.

“Hmmm. What…Who’s there?” Makoto sounds dazed, displaced, completely disoriented.

He lifts his head and turns around to look at Sousuke. Suddenly he’s aware of his situation, and starts blushing furiously.

And without really thinking, without really considering what’s going on, Sousuke leans in, reaching out his hands to hold Makoto’s face, and kisses him.

Sousuke can sense Makoto’s surprise, the way his body suddenly tenses. But Makoto doesn’t break the kiss, and Sousuke doesn’t let go. Sousuke feels Makoto responding to his tongue, his mouth softening under Sousuke’s, sighing a little, letting himself be loved.

Sousuke doesn’t want to end this closeness. He is afraid of giving up this moment, of never having it back again. When they finally break apart, a little out of breath, Sousuke can see Makoto smiling- his face red, his ears practically burning.

“Well, that stopped you crying at least, eh?” Sousuke tries to make the best of the situation, to get some words out of Makoto.

“Y-yes. Thank you…” Makoto is still looking everywhere else but at Sousuke, smiling the whole time.

“Dare I ask why you were crying?” Sousuke finally gathers the courage to cross the line of emotional intimacy, now that physical intimacy has already been established.

“Oh. I, um… I just told Haru I’m going to school in Tokyo. I don’t think he was expecting good old, dependable Mako to have any ambitions.” Makoto sounds bitter, heartbroken.

“I’m sure that’s not what he thinks, Makoto. He is your best friend. I’ve seen you two around, and even if he acts like a little asshole sometimes, I know he cares about you. Sorry I called him a little asshole, but he can really be one in certain situations.” Sousuke finds himself finally reaching out and softly placing an arm around Makoto’s shoulders.

“You’re right. I was just…I thought maybe he’d be happy for me, you know.” Makoto’s voice is thick, holding back so much sorrow it makes Sousuke’s chest hurt just listening to him. He feels his own separation from Rin has been so much happier than this, if it can be considered happy at all. But they will part on good terms, caring about each other, strengthening their bond instead of breaking it. He thinks how he would feel if Rin had pushed him away instead of embracing him. Even imagining such a scenario makes him cringe.

“He’ll come to his senses. I’ll make sure of it.” Sousuke pats Makoto’s back reassuringly.

“How will you make sure of it?” Makoto lifts his head, looking curious.

“Rin. Duh.” He ruffles Makoto’s hair as he says it, and the green eyes light up with another smile.

And then Sousuke’s kissing Makoto again. And this time Makoto responds with everything he’s got, one hand grabbing the collar of Sousuke’s jacket to pull him in closer, the other running his fingers through the dark hair. They walk together to Makoto’s house because Sousuke insists on seeing him off properly.

Before they part ways, they share another kiss- short and sweet.

“Hey you know, I might be heading back to Tokyo after this too. I went to school there after all. Haven’t decided what to do just yet, but I’m starting to have an idea. So, you know, look me up when you get there.” Sousuke smiles invitingly.

“Oh, actually, maybe you could take me on a tour in the summer? Familiarize me with the city? I’m not used to being in crowded places all by myself.” Makoto is still holding on to Sousuke’s sleeve- a bit clingy, but Sousuke is enjoying every second of it. He wants Makoto to cling to him forever, always by his side.

“Of course! I mean we can go and stay there for the weekend, stay in a hotel, have a good look at the city. I’ll show you around your campus and you can check out whatever you need. You’ll love Toyko! Hey, maybe I can go to the same university as you! I haven’t decided just yet…” Sousuke cannot hide his enthusiasm even if he tries.

Makoto laughs brightly at this excited little speech and now it’s Sousuke’s turn to blush.

“Hey, I mean no pressure, you know.” Sousuke laughs nervously, but he is thoroughly relieved to see Makoto still holding on.

“Hey, Sousuke, do you wanna come in for some tea maybe?” Makoto is looking at his shoes, going red all over again.

“Oh. Really? Won’t your parents be like what’s this weird loutish kid doing in our home at this hour?” Sousuke’s mind has raced all the way to being in Makoto’s bedroom, just the two of them, and the possibilities that might open up.

“No, no. They won’t mind. They’re probably asleep by now anyway.” Makoto looks up at him, expectant, his hand trembling a bit, refusing to let go of Sousuke.

Sousuke doesn’t even care if this doesn’t mean as much to Makoto as it does to him, that it’s only because Makoto is so hurt right now he’s latching on to the first human that has crossed his path. Once he goes through that door, Sousuke will make sure Makoto forgets about everything else. It might take months, it might take years, but Sousuke will have Makoto’s heart- all of it. He knew it as soon as he saw the fiery flowers in Makoto’s eyes tonight, brighter than the stars.

Sousuke nods and follows Makoto inside, entwining his fingers with Makoto’s, anticipating their next kiss, and everything that comes after.


End file.
